Operativo
Los operativos son aliados de los NPC que ayudan a los Tenno durante las Misiones de sindicato y los ayudarán a completar el objetivo de la misión. Dos operativos acompañarán al Tenno en todas las misiones sindicales. Llevan su arma equivalente de sindicato (por ejemplo, un operativo de Velo Rojo llevará una Ballistica Rakta) y los usará contra cualquier enemigo que haya abierto fuego contra el objetivo, Tenno o ellos mismos. Su apariencia es similar a los rehenes con sus chaquetas de trajes similares al sindicato que representan. Tanto el operativo como el rehenes tienen diferentes trajes diferentes entre sí. Al igual que el Espectro (Aliado), se puede ordenar a los operadores que mantengan la posición o sigan interactuando con ellos ( ). Por defecto, los operativos están configurados en Seguir. Notas *Nuevo Loka, La Secuencia Perrín y Meridiano de Acero's can carry Primary weapons, being the Boar, Lanka and Grakata accordingly. *When undetected, will attack enemies if they spot them, removing Sigilo potentials if they are following you. They will crouch when the player crouches. **They will fire upon Cámaras de seguridad on sight however, regardless of Sigiloed status. * do not have the innate faction weapon bonuses installed on their weapons, along with their use of said weapons differing greatly from the Tenno and other AI. **Semi-Auto weapons fire at the default fire rate cap of the weapon without delay, resulting in the weapon appearing to become fully automatic. **They will also incorrectly use the Lanka and the Ballistica Rakta, inconsistently charging their shots and releasing them pre-full charge or releasing them instantly. **They will also not follow the ammo capacity of their weapons (i.e. Nuevo Loka Operatives having 9 Castanas Sancti within one clip) **They may also bypass the maximum of 6 charges out at once when wielding the Castanas Sancti. **They have noticeably impeccable accuracy when using the Cestras dobles Secura, even during continuous firing and its high recoil. * will follow the Host of the mission, regardless of their standing level. *Unlike Rescue targets, the have very little Desangrado time, a third of the duration of a Warframe's. **If the were carrying a Primary weapon as opposed to a Syndicate secondary, they will have no weapon to fire with when downed. **The state of Desangrado is not marked upon the map nor HUD, making it difficult to determine if one has become downed. ** can also revive each other if one has been downed, however they cannot revive downed Warframes. **They seem to have Desangrado health, and enemies shooting the downed operatives will seem to kill them quicker than if they were left without being attacked. **If killed by Tenno through Confusión effects applied by , they will have no Desangrado time and die instantly, even awarding the killer with some Afinidad. Curiosidades * are one of the few non-boss NPC's that have regenerating shields. *Meridiano de Acero Operatives share the same helmet design as light Grineer forces. *Despite owning no Códice entry, can still be scanned. **This will result in the scanner becoming consumed. *When downed, instead of playing the default downed animation, that have primary weapons as default will lay spread on the floor convulsing. **This is unique to Syndicate Operatives and is not seen anywhere else within Warframe. *Despite trying to avoid passing through them, are entirely immune to the effects of the Corpus Barrera láser y will pass through them unharmed. **This is opposite to their behavior towards Grineer Barra de sensores, as they will pass through them frequently with no awareness of them, though it will not cause them harm. **Oddly, do not trigger any security systems such as Cámara de seguridad y Regulador sensor even upon damaging them. *During Rescue Missions, the captive will share the same model as the corresponding Syndicate operatives. The captive otherwise is the same as any other captive in Rescue missions. Errores thumb|220x220px|The falling position made when an operative underwent a teleport glitch. *As with Rescue targets, the will occasionally reload their weapons more than required and will sometimes even reload after a sequential reload. * can sometimes become stuck whilst teleporting to the Tenno if they are out of range, causing them to freeze in place and not return fire until they are teleported again. **This will persist even to the point of the Syndicate Operative becoming downed. *Occasionally La Secuencia Perrín Operatives will hold both Cestras dobles Secura in one hand. *As do not have any holster regions set within their animations, The Gammacor Synoid used by the Céfalon Suda will have the holster slot floating in the air in the middle of the bottom of their model. *After a host migration, additional may be spawned, allowing for more than two to be in one mission at once. **This can also include the removal of the within the mission. en:Operative